Show Me With Your Heart
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: It is 1916 and Dr. Darien Shields has asked for Serenity James hand in marriage. He shows barely any emotion toward his new wife. Will he get that chance to show her with his heart now much he loves her before he loses her forever.
1. Chapter 1

I will get back to Life as Adults, but this came to me in a dream and I had to put it on paper.

Chapter 1

The year was 1913. It was a beautiful spring in Mayfield. The enormous, white Victorian home came alive with fresh rose blooms and wild flowers. Serenity watched out her bay window from the second floor as Mrs. James stood outside in her new white dress ordering around the new gardener. Mr. James sneaked up on his beautiful wife to place a kiss her on the cheek causing her a quick fright and reacting with a playful hit on his rump. A loving goodbye for his wife of over twenty years, they were a very affectionate couple. Always bickering back and forth but they loved each other none the less.

"Molly, will you please some here and help me with this button hook. I cannot get it around this last button on my boot."

"Yes, Miss. Serenity, but you need to hurry with your hair. Dr. Shields will be here at nine and you of course are running behind." She laughed aloud. Yes, she was always late, but fashionably late.

Dr. Darien Shields was Serenity James fiancé. A ridiculously handsome man with a strong chin tanned skin, ebony hair, and deep midnight blue eyes. He grew up in Mayfield with Serenity her whole life. All of the girls in town had chased him to only hope one day they would be his bride. It was a sad day when he moved to San Francisco to become a doctor. Becoming very famous he had just started his own practice at the mere age of 26.

She was very surprised the day that he showed back up in town. It was all the news. She was even more so surprised that the only reason he came back was to ask Mr. James for Serenity's hand in marriage. For he was an extremely reserved, intelligent and very quiet man. He had always kept to himself when he was growing up. His mysterious ways only brought him more attention by the ladies of Mayfield, but he only ever turned them down in the most polite ways.

For everything that Darien Shields kept inside, Serenity James was quite the opposite. She was full of life and beauty. An angel in the town of all things beautiful. She had all of the up brining of a princess and conducted herself as so, but she was quick as a whip, and most people could not tell if she had insulted them or had given them a compliment. Many men in town had tried to court Serenity, but she was not allowed to until she was eighteen.

Of course, she was said yes to Dr. Shields when he asked for her hand. Something about the look in his eyes. Also, she didn't have much of a choice. She would have shamed her family if she would have turned down the proposal. The Shields and the James were Mayfield royalty. Their ancestors had traveled together from Europe in the early 1800's together and established the town. The James lived on the south end of the town while the Shield's lived on the north.

Darien was coming over to discuss moving arrangements with his future bride. He knew how much she loved and adored Mayfield but it was her wifely obligation to accompany her husband in the city of San Francisco. It was a refusal that she had no say in. He hated to take her away, but she would soon be his and that was all he had ever wanted.

He rang the bell and Edward their butler answered the door.

"Good Morning Dr. Shields. Please follow me in to the parlor, I will send someone to get Miss. James." Edward said as he collected Dr. Shield's hat and jacket.

"Thank you, Edward." Darien was dreading this conversation with his future wife, but business was business and he was too late for her to back out of the arrangement.

Serenity James stepped in to the sun-filled parlor. Darien's breath caught as it always did whenever he saw his angel. He desperately wanted to just hold her and ravish her with a kisses, but he was always in control of his emotions. He had been taken by her beauty when she was only a child. He promised himself at the young age of ten that he would marry her one day, and his promise would be reality within a week.

"Good morning Dr. Shields." Serenity curtsied for him.

"Good morning Miss. Serenity. You are looking very beautiful this morning. I was hoping that we could discuss some business this morning after breakfast?"

Serenity always hated how he was so formal and business like. She was going to be his wife, the least he could be was a little endearing.

"Of course Dr. Shields. Breakfast is now ready if you will follow me in to the dining room." She said and turned out of the room.

It was a wonderful breakfast with her and his future- in- laws. Her father and Darien talked nothing other than how wonderful San Francisco was and how well Darien's practice was going.

"Darien, would you mind strolling with me in the garden? We can discuss your business there." Serenity asked as she stood up from the table.

"Of course, Miss James." She held out her hand to him to lead him in to the garden but he just stood up from the table and opened the door for her dismissing her hand entirely. As they strolled though the garden he stood mesmerized as how her face lit up in the sun.

"Now Miss. Serenity" he began slowly as he watched her gracefully put a full rose bloom in her hands and took in the sweet scent of the new bud. "After we marry next Saturday we will leave that Monday for San Francisco."

"You mean the following Monday Doctor." She replied softly not fully taking in his words and getting lost in the spring sun.

"No Serenity. We will leave that Monday. I have to get back to my practice. I have already been away too long."

"You can't be serious! We will be just wed! You can't really mean to deny us a honeymoon. It's tradition. It can't be money for we have enough between the both of us." She was devastated. How could he be like this?

He flinched at her sudden but expected outburst. He knew that she would not take it well, but he could see the tears coming to her eyes. But, there were lives he had to save and people he had to see. He was a doctor. Didn't she understand this?

"Serenity, you must understand. I cannot be away from my practice any longer than I am now. I already took off this week for our wedding. What more can you want?"

"I don't know Dr. Shields! How about some feeling from you!" Her eyes desperately held back the tears that treated to fall down her alabaster face.

He wanted to hold and comfort her but as always he held back. He was too scared to touch her. She was the most beautiful creature. Soft alabaster skin, silvery blond hair, and big cerulean blue eyes. She was almost his forever.

Serenity straightened her body and stood and tall as possible. She sucked back her tears and coldly replied "Well then Doctor. Is there anymore business you would like to discuss with me or are we done here? I apparently have a move and a wedding to plan."

"Yes, there is. I have purchased a very nice home in the city. Victorian in style, it is your house to decorate as you please. The houses are much closer together in the city but I made sure that the yard in the back was big enough for a garden for you. There is also a park across the street. Malcolm and Mina Parks live in the house next door."

A house! Oh, this was wonderful new. Her face lit up at the prospect of decorating her own house. Of course it could not be as nice and large as her parents estate, but oh, her own house! She was so afraid that he was going to rent them an apartment in the city. And her cousin Mina would be right next door!

He watched as her eyes changed from the cold look she just gave him to her normal glowing state. He loved to watch as her face wrinkled as she thought it was so beautiful. Then her eyes began to change again and a scowl came to her lips. The phase _your house_ rang in her ears.

"My house to decorate Dr. Shields? Then where do you purpose to live."

He sighed. He was just not saying anything right today. "I will live with you, Serenity, in _our_ house. I meant to say _our_ house."

"Well, I am surprised, as surprised as the day when you asked me to marry you. Seeing to if you had never asked me, I would have always thought he despised being in my presence. Tell me Dr. Shields. Did you even want to marry me? Or did you only ask out of family obligation?" Sarcasm dripped off her words as her eyes opened big when asking the question.

_She thought he hated her. That he couldn't even stand being in the same room as her _How could she even think that he only asked her because his parents thought it would make a good match? Why couldn't he just act with his heart? Why couldn't he just take her in his arms and kiss her so passionate those thoughts would never come in her head again? He needed to show her how much he truly wanted to marry her. How much he needed her. He just stood there in thought not reacting at all.

"Your silence is enough Doctor Shields. I will leave you now. You can see yourself out. By the way, I only said yes out of family duty. Good day." And she disappeared in to the house and he just stood in on the porch taking in what she just said as a deathly blow to the heart.

She ran though the conservatory and up the stairs in to her room. The tears freely poured down her face. Why did she have to love a man ho had the emotion of a rock? His barley ever said two words to her unless it was family or work related. All of her life she dreamed of marrying for love. She wished on many a starry nights to bring her someone that would love her will all of the passion that she showed on a daily basis. She tried to give her hand to him so that he could hold it as they walked though the garden, but he had dismissed it as if were clearly labeled poison. He hadn't even taken her hands in his when he asked her to marry him under the tree in the back yard. She wanted to say no, but his eyes had signs of love in them as he asked. She needed to break whatever was in him that made him not reach out to her. His eyes held love, but his body didn't and she didn't know if she could only live with that the rest of her life. "Darien… please love me." And she placed her head in to her pillow and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Serenity traveling in the new automobile next to her dearest friend and cousin Mina Parks. They were traveling to San Francisco. Serenity had hoped to be with her new husband but he had been called back to the city by an urgent telegram right after the reception.

"Oh, Sere! Your wedding was just so wonderful. The most beautiful wedding Mayfield has ever seen. Well, after mine of course." Serenity just lifted her head and gave a small smile.

"Oh, dearest cousin, please don't worry. You will have your wedding night. I know that it is customary but he is a well known doctor. It was urgent, you understand, right?"

"Mina, of course I understand. I just have this feeling I will have to understand my whole life. He didn't even seem sorry to leave me. It was our wedding night. A sacred night and we are not even having our honeymoon to celebrate our marriage."

_Flashback to last night_

"_Serenity, darling, please understand. The mayor is sick and I must get back to him as soon as possible."_

"_Dr. Shields. It is our wedding night. Don't I mean anything to you?"_

_He wanted to argue with her with her about constantly calling him Dr. Shields. He was Darien now. HER HUNSBAND! He wanted to have her on his wedding night, but in a way he was glad to have received the telegram. Not that he hadn't been with women before. But, this was his angel._

"_Serenity, of course it does. I love you and you are my wife. I have to leave." _

_With that he ran out the door. But, he did say that he loved her._

_End Flashback_

"Serenity, he is just not good with his emotions. Let him warm up to you. I know that he loves you, and he even told you himself. You can see it in his eyes." Mina pleaded with Serenity.

"I guess you are right, Mina. He better open up soon. And, if doesn't open up his heart he better get ready to open up his wallet for my, I mean _our_, new house." Serenity and Mina giggled and laughed the rest of the way to San Francisco together.

When the car stopped on a steep slope Serenity could not believe her eyes when she saw her new house.

"Serenity, they call it the Queen Anne. It was built in 1889 and Darien went through a lot of trouble getting this house for you."

"I just can't believe this is my house, Mina."

It was a beautiful baby blue with white trim Victorian with tall peaks showing wear the attic was. A steep cement staircase wound the front of the house leading to a glass pained mahogany door. The most amazing part of the house was its spindled peak rising into the air making almost a fourth story. Bay windows flanked the side of the house all the way from the first floor to the spindle. The house had vey intricate white trim around every window and there even a balcony of the second story that over looked the street.

Serenity and Mina walked in to the house only to stand even more in awe at the foyer. A short pump woman with gray hair greeted the two girls. "Mrs. Shields and Mrs. Parks, I am Mrs. Evans. I am the lead house keeper. This is Patrick the butler. Patrick don't just stand there take these ladies dusters and put them back in the car."

"Oh, Mrs. Shields you are as beautiful as the good Doctor said you would be. Let me show you two ladies about the house."

As she took them on the grand tour, Serenity was just amazing at the house. It was beautiful but lacking color. She would change that. When she got to her room she was just amazed. It was painted baby blue with a four poster bed and all white bedding. It looked so conformable. French style doors led to the balcony overlooking the back yard.

"Sere! Omigoodness, you can see right in to my house from here! I wish my back yard was as large as yours!"

"See right there Mina, I will build a gate and we can share the yard. It will be wonderful for our children. What is that building our there?"

"Oh, that is the garage for the cars. An alley goes up the back of the houses so you can come in from the front door of the back door."

"That really is convenient; but, I think I will leave the driving to Daniel. I wonder when my husband will be getting home?"

"I am not sure, Sere. But, I need to be getting back to mine. I have not seen him since he took Darien back to work yesterday night."

"Mina, I would love for you and Malcolm to join us for dinner."

"We would love to. See you later Sere."

Mina left and Serenity was left to wonder about the house. She walked in to the closet only to find it filled with new gowns. They were beautiful. She never knew that Darien thought this way about her to buy her new gowns and find her this beautiful home. She loved him more, now if she could only melt his cold heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity was getting ready for bed. A small fire burned in the fireplace. It was past midnight and he husband had not even called to say that he would not be home for dinner. She entertained Malcolm and Mina without him. It was their first day of being married and she had not even seen him. Her personal maid Lucy had turned down the bed. Serenity wished she could stop the tears as she got in to the warm bed. This is the second night she would cry herself to sleep. The second night of being married. The second day of being alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien waked in to the house after one am. He was just about to leave the office at five to make it home to see his new bride when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came in to the practice. Her water had just broken and she was in labor. It was seven hours of labor but he had delivered Ami and Zachary Andersons son in to this world. He left shortly after that to leave them with the night nurse. He didn't even think to call his wife. She would be upset.

He walked in to the dark room; a small glow of the fire gave some light. He walked in to the bathroom and readied himself for bed. He looked at the sleeping angel lying in their bed. Her silver gold hair was everywhere. She looked so peaceful; he then noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. "Oh, Sere I am so sorry." Instead of getting in to bed with his wife he took up in the guest room next to theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serenity woke to a dark room. She could see the sun slowing making its way in to the sky. Her hand went to the spot next to her. Cold. There was no indentation in the bed. He had not even come home and if he did he didn't even sleep in the same bed with his wife.

She got out the bed and put on her robe. She wanted to check with Mrs. Evans to see if so called husband had even called to tell her where he was. She began to walk out the door when she ran into something hard. Serenity began her decent to the floor when strong arms caught her.

"Serenity, I am so sorry, I did not think you would be up. I was just coming in here to get dressed for work."

"No… NO! You didn't think. Where were you last night?" She demanded. Resentment towards the last two nights was about to be released.

"I am sorry about last night, but I was about to leave when Ami Anderson came in to the clinic in labor. I couldn't just leave her."

"Oh, and you couldn't send a messenger to the house to tell your wife that you wouldn't be home for dinner? "

"Serenity, it was not like that. I am just not used to.."

"Having a wife, Dr. Shields? Is that it? I noticed when you ran out on me on our wedding night, just like you were going to run out on me again this morning. Were you ever going to leave a note? Or was I going to eat breakfast alone?" Anger seethed out of Serenity.

She was beautiful when she was angry. "Serenity. I am your husband and you better just quit this Dr. Shields business you have going on. You will refer to me as Darien. I told you a week before our wedding I had to be back here this week. What about that don't you understand?" He didn't mean it to come out so cruel, but she would have to start listening to him. She was his.

"I will refer to you how ever I wish, Dr. Shields! Is this how you want it to be?" She lowered her head when she felt the tears come on, "Oh, get dressed and get out." She turned away from him and walked out the door.

_Idiot, go after her. No, I have to get ready for work. I will make it up to her tonight_. With that he got dressed and left to get to the practice to check on Ami and the baby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serenity ate breakfast by herself and then went next door to see if Mina wanted to go see Ami and her new baby. They had known Ami Mizuno, now Anderson, since forever. She was also raised in Mayfield and her husband Zachary was one of Darien's closest friends.

The girls stopped at the newest department store in the city and picked out some beautiful new things for the baby.

Serenity was very intrigued to see the Practice that kept her new husband away from her. She understood the passion that he had for his work. She found it his best attribute and something that she always wanted in a husband. Mina and Serenity had Daniel, the driver, drop them off. They thought it best if they walked home and enjoy the rest of the day.

"Ladies, may I help you?" the receptionist asked. She was a very pretty woman with fire red hair and green eyes.

"Yes, we are here to see Mrs. Anderson. This is Mrs. Shields and I am Mrs. Parks. We are very good friends with her." Mina started.

The receptionist just looked Serenity up and down. "So, you are our dear Dr. Shields new wife."

"Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Serenity Shields." Beryl just looked at her and smirked.

"Right, this way ladies. I will show you to Mrs. Anderson's room." Mina and Serenity just exchanged looks. What was this lady and her husband doing? And what was with that look she gave her?

Serenity was so surprised at the scene that she just walked in on. Darien was holding Ami's baby and laughing with Zachary. "I want to have twenty of these, Zach. You are one lucky fellow. He is going to grow up strong and healthy; there is one thing though…. I hope he looks like your wife. If not, you may not be able to carry on your name." Darien laughed and so did Ami from the bed.

"Oh, give me my son Darien. And I'll just let you know that even if he does look like me he will be rich enough that any good looking girl will want my son!"

"Oh Serenity, Mina! Come in and look at my new son." Ami cried and she spotted the two girls in the door way.

Darien just looked over at his beautiful wife. He did not expect to see her today. He was glad and surprised she had come. Serenity just started bewildered at her husband actually smiling and having a good time.

"Serenity, come hold my son. Your husband wants you to have at least twenty so you better start practicing." Zachary said laughing.

Serenity went to take the small bundle from her good friend Zachary. "Oh, your funny Zachary, I would have to see my husband to have that happen."

Darien just looked at his wife and sighed. "Well, I must get back to work. Have fun. I will see you at home, Serenity."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Shields." She replied. She ignored the hurt in his eyes and she held the small babe in her arms.

The friends in the room just exchanged glances as they noticed the tension between Serenity and Darien. They were newlyweds and they should be happy. None of them looked this miserable when they had wed. Of course, Serenity did not know how much Darien truly loved her because he did not show her in the most affectionate of ways.

"Oh, Serenity. I am so sorry that we couldn't be there for your wedding. You must have looked beautiful. But, I was swollen up like a hot air balloon." Ami motioned from the bed.

"Ami, please don't worry about it. Your son is so beautiful."

"Sere let me hold him. Malcolm and I can't wait to have children. He wants boys, but I want girls that I can dress up like dolls!" Mini gently took the boy from her cousin.

"Ami, what did you name him?" Serenity asked.

"Joshua Allan Anderson." Ami softy smiled when Mina gave back the baby.

"Ami, you look tired. Please come by for dinner when you are feeling better. It will be summer soon and I have a wonderful porch and backyard we can cool down in."

"That would be wonderful, Serenity." Ami said softly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Serenity and Mina headed out of the office when they came to see the red-headed receptionist flirting shamelessly with her husband.

"Oh, Doctor Shields. You look so wonderful with children. What are you going to do if your little wife can't give you any?"

Serenity wanted to slap the lady across the face. She stormed up to the couple "That is none of your business, Miss. If you wouldn't mind, I wish that you would not ask my husband questions that are none of your business."

She grabbed Mina's hand and headed for the door.

"Serenity wait!" Darien caught the two just as they rounded the street.

"What is it that you want Dr. Shields?" Serenity replied coolly.

"What was with you back there. And, just call me Darien."

"What was with me?" She pointed to herself. "I am your wife and yet we don't even talk! We have been married for two days and yet I have to see you and when I do you are being so wonderful with Ami and Zach and those are sides I never see of you! Then your receptionist has the audacity to ask you about my reproductive organs! Just leave me alone, Doctor. Your patients and your receptionist are waiting."

"Let's go, Sere." Mina grabbed her arm, "People are starting to look."

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Serenity had put of dinner long enough. He was not coming home, and she bet that he had a little red head to entertain him. She then heard the front door open. He husband sat down at the head of the table while, Mrs. Evans scurried off to fetch him his dinner. "Sorry, I am late." Darien said as Patrick pulled out his napkin for him.

"Nothing that wasn't to be expected." She said as she took a bite of food.

"Serenity, I said that I was sorry. This is my job and I have certain obligations to fulfill."

"I understand. I am sorry that I am not one of your obligations. I am finished. Enjoy eating alone, husband." Serenity excused herself to the maids and walked out of the dining room.

Darien had never felt this much emotion before. He was mad. He darted out of the dining room and caught his wife by the wrist. "Serenity, you are MY wife. Don't think that you can be so rude to me. I have done everything for you. "

"Let go of me, Dr. Shields" She shot daggers as him as she turned around swiftly to face him.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed her up against the wall and ravished her mouth furiously. He kissed her with everything he had been feeling whenever he was around her. The passion was intense. Serenity kissed him back. His hands roamed down her body. He arms went around his neck as he pulled her close deepening the kiss. Then he heard Mrs. Evans approaching. He let her go…

"Darien… that was my first kiss…" Serenity replied.

"Serenity, I am so… so sorry. It shouldn't have been like that. You just made me so mad…"

"So, you kiss me when you're mad but don't go near me any other time. Figures." She headed up the stairs to cry herself again to sleep.

"Dr. Shields, your dinner is ready. Where did the Mrs. Shields go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serenity lay awake just before dawn. She pretended to sleep when Darien came in to get dressed. He had slept in the guest bedroom for the fourth time that week. It was Saturday. A week they had been married. This was their week anniversary. Serenity couldn't help to think that maybe they would just be leaving Venice to go to Paris during the honeymoon that she never had.

After she heard him leave, she quickly threw off the covers. She was already dressed. She grabbed the bag that was hidden under the bed and some money. She was going back to Mayfield. She knew if she was any other girl married to a handsome doctor she would have stayed and pretended that this marriage was going to work. Her heart was broken. She loved him despite his flaws, but all he wanted was a trophy wife. She had too much pride to stay in this marriage. She had always been polite and generous. He had started to change her.

She made her way down the stairs. It was beginning to rain again. It was been raining all week and she had to walk to the train station. She opened the front door knowing that Darien would have walked out the back and would have Daniel to drive him to work. His eye caught a hint of blond hair as the front door closed. "No" he said aloud. He ran to the front door to see her carrying a suitcase and an umbrella. "No" he said again. He couldn't let her go.

He ran down the front steps as the rain started to fall. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her toward him. The umbrella fell to the ground. She was crying.

She looked up at him in to his eyes. She saw the pain in them. He looked at he was going to cry. The sky opened up and it began to pour on them. "WHY SERENITY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME."

"Darien. I can't live like this. Alone. I wanted to love you and be with you but you don't want me. You are wonderful around everyone else but you are cold toward me. I can't even control my anger with you. I just look like a jealous wench." She sobbed she felt her legs go out.

He caught her and began to kiss her passionately in the rain. "Please," he said against her lips "I love you Serenity. I love you so much. I always have" As he kissed her harder

Her arms went around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her in the rain up the stairs and into the house kissing her the whole time. He threw her up against the wall as he began to take off her dress. She took off his wet shirt and threw it on to the floor. They made their way up the stairs, him holding on to her for dear life kissing her. The thought of her leaving him was too much.

He placed her on the bed taking off the rest of her clothes. She took off his pants. Their wet bodies glided against one another. She could feel him against her. He took his hands and caressed her face. Pushing her hair back so he would get a better view. "Serenity, I love you. I am sorry I didn't give you a wedding night."

She just placed her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers and she kissed him.

He plunged in to her and she let out a small cry. He began to pulsate inside of her and she began to moan. He kissed her neck and her breast. He went faster and faster keeping her body as close to him as possible. She began to shake and she met him pump for pump. She came and he came right after her. He fell on top of her. They both breathed heavily. He pulled her close and began to kiss her all over her body. She giggled when he reached a spot behind her ear. "Darien?" She whispered

"Yes, my love?" he whispered kissing her again behind the ear making her giggle some more.

She put her hand in his hair and began to play with it. He was up on one arm looking down in to her blue eyes.

"Did you mean everything that you said? Do you really love me?"

"My lovely wife. I have loved you since you were four. I have always loved you, I just didn't know how to be around you or what to do. You are so full of life, and I only show happiness toward a few people. I love being at work so when I am there I just can't help to smile. When I am with you I want to smile I want to be happy but all I do is make you mad." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you my angel. I will try my best to have you change me. And I will stop making you so mad so you can stop being… what did you call yourself… Oh yes, a jealous wench." She laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"Darien, I love you." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

He picked up the phone and called to Patrick to call the office and let them know he could not come in today, and that his partner Andrew should only ring if it is important.

He pulled his wife close and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Darien began to stir a couple hours later. He looked at the beauty whose hair was flowing behind her. She was snuggled in to the crook of arm breathing gently against him. His wife in all of her naked glory was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Her stomach began to rumble and her eyes slowly opened. "hi" she whispered. "Good morning my love" he replied back.

Her stomach rumbled again. "My darling wife are you hungry?"

"Well dear husband aren't you?"

He gave a hearty laugh and picked up the phone to have breakfast brought up to their room. She had never heard him laugh like that. She loved it.

After breakfast they made love again. Darien wrapped his naked bride up in a blanket and took her out on the balcony. He held her like a baby in his arms. She was so small, the tiniest woman he had ever met.

"Darien, my love, why is it again you waited a week to make love to me? Did you think I would be bad at it?"

He laughed aloud again, "No, that wasn't it at all. I just was scared I would disappoint you somehow. You are like no woman I have ever met before. You deserved the world. Why do you think I left to become a doctor?"

"For me?" she asked her eyes getting big.

"Yes, Serenity. The moment I had my practice up and running and started to make a decent amount of money I came and asked you to marry me."

"Darien, you are a fool. What if I had married someone else?"

"You wouldn't have." He smirked.

"Says who Dr. Shields?" she put on a pouty face. "Many men would have loved to marry me."

"Serenity, it was a small town and everyone knew I was going to have you. No one gets in Darien Shields or any Shields way for that matter."

"Is, that so Dr? Oh, and possibly that rule that I could not court a man till I was eighteen?"

"Well, who do you think came up with it?." He kissed her nose.

They went back to bed to make love again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

The next day was Sunday. The day of the lord and they were required, like any other God fearing parishioner to attend mass. Darien and Serenity met up with Mina, Ami, Malcolm, Zachary and new baby Joshua outside of the church so that they could all sit together. The ladies were dressed in their Sunday best with new bonnets and parasols. A handsome man with chestnut colored hair approached arm in arm with a very tall beautiful woman with milk chocolate color hair.

"Dr. Shields! How are you doing on this fine day of the Lord?" Greeted the man with a big smile on his face.

"I am doing wonderful Mayor Pearson. This is my wife Serenity. Serenity this is Mayor Nathan Pearson and his wife Lita Pearson."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Mr. and Mrs. Pearson." Serenity curtsied.

"Oh, Serenity dear, I am so sorry that I stole your husband from you on your wedding night. I don't know how I am to make it up to you. I know we shall have to throw you a welcoming party."

"Daring, that is such a wonderful idea. Serenity I should love to make a new acquaintance. Ladies you should all come over for tea this week." His wife Lita said glowing.

"We would love to Mrs. Pearson. Please join us for mass. These are my god friends Zachary and Ami Anderson and their new son Joshua. This is Malcolm and Mina Parks. Mina is my cousin." Serenity said, turning and giving a quick wink to Mina.

"Mrs. Pearson, we have started a new tradition of having Sunday dinner at each one of our homes every week. We would love for you to join us tonight at Malcolm and I's home." Mina stated quickly catching the hint.

"We would love to! Come and sit with us up front with us in the Mayors Pew." And they all went in at the sound of the church's bells beginning to ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came around with no sign of rain. The California sun was getting ready to start the day. Serenity had rose to find a sleeping husband next to her. She looked at the small clock on the night table, it was six am. "Darien?" she whispered nudging him lightly. "Darien dear, its past six. You should be up getting ready to go to work, darling." With a swift arm he pulled her back down in to bed and held her tight.

"Darien." She giggled "Please, wake. You are not one to be late. I will call downstairs to have Mrs. Evans tell the cook to have breakfast ready."

"Wife, I only got up so early before because I had nowhere else to be. Now, I have somewhere to be. Anyway, my practice does not open till eight." He replied sleepily.

"Oh, my love. Fine. We shall sleep another half hour and then you are getting up." She began to make herself comfortable again in the bed.

He opened his eyes and gave her a mischievous glace. "Or, we could do something better for the next half hour." As his hand began to sneak up her thigh her night gown rising with it.

"Oh, my good husband, they do say that exercise is good for the heart." She began to giggle.

He pulled her close and began to kiss her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At seven- thirty the newly happy couple came down the stairs to have breakfast. Serenity who was raised where the husband sat one side of the table and the wife the other thought that this was no longer a good idea. She had the maid set her place next to Darien at the left of the head of the table.

"My dear, I do enjoy being this close to you. I have some business to discuss with you."

"Darien, last time you brought up business to me you took away my honeymoon. I dear say love, I am quite scared to hear this news." She replied rather quickly picking up her coffee and bringing it to her lips.

He gave a stern look, she gulped, "Serenity, I do remember buying this house with a very important part just for you. A contractor will be by today to start on the garden. He has been told to do anything you say. If he goes against you just let me know and I will hire another."

"Oh, Darien, really! I want to build a gate so that Mina and Malcolm can enjoy our garden whenever they would like." She was so excited.

"Well, love, tell the contractor. If I were to build you a gate it would look like a hole in the fence." He was so happy with the look in her eyes. Her excitement with life had brought light to his once dull world.

"Dr. Shields. The car is ready if you are." Daniel said approaching the table and bowing slightly.

He rose from the table and Serenity walked him to the back door to kiss him goodbye.

~*~*~*~

An hour later a man was shown in by Patrick. He was a handsome man with blue eyes and long dark brown hair. He was shown in to the parlor where Mrs. Shields was sitting with the decorator deciding over new colors for the dining room She stood up to greet him, extending her hand to his already extended one.

He took her hand and shook it lightly, "Mrs. Shields. I am Seiya Kou. Your husband has hired me as your contractor for the garden." Seiya stared at the beauty before him. He has never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. He had heard of Mr. Shield's cold way, there was no way that this lady was happy with that man.

"Yes, Mr. Kou, right this way." She showed him in to the back yard. "As you can see it has some shrubbery and trees but I would like to make it an Eden." Serenity's eyes lit up as she thought of the beautiful backyard it could become. Seiya noticed this change in her facial expression and became entranced with it.

"Which is where you belong, Mrs. Shields, in a beautiful Eden." She felt slightly uncomfortable with that remark but she continued as if she had never heard it.

"The house next door is my cousins Mina's. I would like an archway with a gate to connect the back yards. I would also like a small patio with a large enough gazebo. I know that the porch wraps around the back yard but he looks so dull. Maybe we could plant some roses to accent the color of the house?"

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Shields, also we could put a small walkways lined with lavender over on the east side of the house with wild flowers. I will have a fountain made so that you can hear the flowing water. It will bring in color, smell and sound. A perfect Eden for a perfect Eve."

He stared at her as if he could see through to her petticoat. Becoming even more uncomfortable with Mr. Kou she quickly turned back toward the house. "Mr. Kou, thank you very much. Patrick will show you out now."

"I will start tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed slightly.

"Pleasure was all mine." She left him with the butler as she proceeded in to the study.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mina had come over to have a light lunch with Serenity. They were relaxing in the parlor when Mrs. Evans came in to bring in the mail. After sorting though a few letters from her mother and father and putting aside Darien's, she came across one from her dear friend and sister in law Raye.

_Dearest Serenity,_

_I hope that you are fining San Francisco a wonderful new and exciting adventure. I do hope that my brother is showing you his better side. He really does love your Serenity even though he may not be able to show you in the ways he would like. Enough about that though. I am writing to tell you about my upcoming visit to San Francisco. I know that you have more than enough rooms to house me and my dear husband. I dear say he thinks me quite expensive and wishes to start his own practice in San Francisco. We will be there June 3__rd__. I knew that you would not mind housing us until we find our own place. I know that I am like you dear Serenity, I will not live in some small apartment in the city. I miss you very much. Please give my brother my best,_

_Raye Deluca_

"Mina! Raye and James are coming to San Francisco. They plan on staying with us while James sets up his own firm here!"

Ray Deluca was Darien's younger sister. She was like him in many ways she had long ebony hair, tanned skin, but her eyes were a unique violet. Serenity and Ray were best friends in Mayfield. She had married at seventeen to James Deluca. He was a recent graduate of Harvard law who had wanted to start a small firm on the west coast. He worked under Malcolm Park's father for a few years during which he fell in love with the spit fire Raye Shields. Of course Raye and James were both here from very wealthy families; he probably still thought it best to make a name for himself somewhere other than Mayfield.

"When will they arrive in San Francisco?" Mina asked

"The day after tomorrow. Oh, it will be so nice to have my closest friends all near me. I cannot wait to introduce her to Mrs. Lita. They will get along so well. I shall send a telegram to Ami so that she can bring by Joshua soon. Oh, and we shall have to invite them to the welcoming party."

"And, do you plan on telling your husband, cousin?" she giggled as Serenity brought out a pad of paper to write a list of things she had to do.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. I will let Mrs. Evans know to ready the house for guests and then would you mind taking a trip with me to Darien's practice to let him know the good news?"

"Of course, Malcolm never gets home any earlier than six and I do hate being by myself now that Ami is always with Joshua."

Serenity picked up a small bell and rang for Mrs. Evans. She quickly arrived in the parlor.

"Mrs. Evans we will be having guests for the next few months. Can you please ready the guest room on the east side of the house, the one with its own parlor. It is Dr. Shield's sister and husband. I assume that they will be staying with us for quite awhile."

"Yes, Mrs. Shields, anything else?"

"Yes, could you please have Daniel ready the car so that I may tell Dr. Shields the good news. And, please hire a personal maid for Mrs. Deluca. They will arrive the day after tomorrow. I will let you know that Mrs. Raye can be quite a handful. Please, hire properly."

"Yes, miss."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity and Mina had intended to go straight to the practice, but they were slightly detained with shopping. They did not arrive at the practice till after five.

"He may have already left for the evening, but I will go check. Maybe I will catch him and we can give him a ride home." Daniel opened the door for Mrs. Shields and she got out and entered the practice.

A small bell chimed as she walked in, but she saw know one. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Serenity started to walk toward the back where she heard voices.

"She stole you from me Darien! How could you love that little brat over me?" Serenity recognized her voice as the receptionist she had met upon her first visit to the office.

"Beryl, how could she steal me from someone who never had me? I love my wife. I always have. If you come near me again I will fire you." Darien told her harshly.

"But, what about what we had together? You are mine!"

"I am not yours and I never was. We had nothing together. That was a year ago, Beryl. I am married to the most wonderful woman in the world, and you Miss are nothing compared to her."

Serenity stood in the hallway over hearing this conversation. Of course her husband had relations with other woman before her. She was a little upset that he had taken up with a woman he worked with but the past should remain in the past. He did love her and now it was time to make her presence known.

A small knock at the door reveled his wife. She had on a smile and did not seemed shocked do find his receptionist in his office with him… alone.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Was I interrupting a meeting?" She made a shocked appearance appear on her face after saying it of course.

"Yes, you were!" Replied the angry green eyes of the receptionist.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms. Beryl. I do hope that everything is okay. If you would like a ride home, I will gladly take you." Serenity offered sweetly, with as much genuine concern she could muster.

"I will be fine Mrs. Shields." She sneered at the blond woman next to her.

"Beryl, we are though here. Serenity, could you please set out for a moment." Darien said in a calm voice.

She bowed slightly and walked out the room.

"Beryl, we are though here. How dare you be rude to my wife? Please, do not show up tomorrow. If you do I will call the authorities." He said to her sharply.

She gave a quick scream and turned and stomped out the room.

"Serenity, you can come in now." He yelled. He sat behind the desk and pulled off his glasses wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Well, darling, that was entertaining. I do have some wonderful news for you. Daniel and Mina and waiting in the car and I will tell you there." She reached out her hand to he some what bewildered husband.

"Sere, I know that you heard that conversation. I am ready to answer any questions that you have about what you over heard."

"What conversation, dear husband? Unless, you feel like sharing an uneventful past with me I am here to listen."

He smiled at her. "No, I do not." He got up and grabbed his wife's hand in his. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "I love you, wife."

"I know husband" and they departed toward the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The preparations were made. It is amazing what money and a wonderful head maid can do when you have guests coming. Serenity had never figured out, until Raye's letter had come, how Darien had known what colors to use on their master bedroom. It had to have been knowledge from Raye. She in turn had used the knowledge of Raye's taste to have the guest room done in pleasing colors to her dearest sister-in-law.

The house was built with a master bedroom, but it had also been done with two other large rooms with attaching parlors. Serenity had the room painted an off white with a large black canopy bed. The furniture was black with intricate floral designs along the legs and drawers. The bedding was done in red velvet along with the curtains. A red, gold and black floral rug was placed in the parlor between red velvet furniture with black wood lining along the couches and chairs.

Darien had promised to make it on time for dinner to meet his sister and her husband. Serenity waited patiently in the parlor for both parties to arrive. Darien arrived before the Deluca's and they continued to wait together in the parlor for their guest's arrival. "Darien? You do think that they are alright, don't you?" Serenity asked squeezing Darien's hand tight.

"Don't you worry. Raye has a thing for being fashionably late. Let us start dinner as we await on Raye's fashion sense."

They proceeded to the dining room to enjoy dinner together and Serenity was all too excited to tell her husband about the upcoming renovations on the garden.

"Serenity, how are you finding the contractor? Andrew said that he is the very best in landscape design."

"Well, Darien…" Serenity was cut off my Patrick's presence at the door.

"Dr. Shields and Mrs. Shields may I present Mr. and Mrs. Deluca." Patrick stood in the doorway of the dining room.

"Dare!" Raye yelled as she threw her arms around her approaching brother. "My dearest brother! How are you fairing here in the city with your lovely wife! I have missed you so much." Raye began to ramble

She quickly shifted people as Serenity rose from the table, and ran to Serenity and threw her arms around her in a big hug. "Oh Sere, my very best friend. How I have missed you."

Darien went to James and shook his hand. He showed him to the table to watch the ladies exchange their greatening.

"Raye! You will love it here in the city. I cannot wait to take you to all of the latest shops; there is nothing like it in Mayfield. Please, sit. Darien and I were just starting dinner." Serenity conversed as she showed her sister – in – law to her chair.

The ladies took their seats and Mrs. Evans started them first course.

"Raye? Why was it you were running so late? I was extremely worried that something may have happened to you."

"Well, if you must know. My darling husband wanted to purchase a new automobile for the trip here. But, I just refused to sit in that horrid new contraption in my new dress getting my hair all a mess. So, we sat at the Mr. Darlings shop for over two hours arguing. I just don't think that the 'duster' looks fashionable. So, I insisted that we take the next train here."

"Which was not till five" James added in while taking a bite of his steak.

"Oh, hush love. Well we took the five o'clock train and arranged for a carriage to pick us up and drive us here."

"Raye that is just crazy talk. Automobiles are not that bad. They are way more comfortable than horse and buggy and you don't have to water them!"

They men laughed aloud. Raye just shrugged and went back to her meal. After dinner the couples retired in to the parlor where Raye and Serenity knitted and the men smoked cigars that James had brought from Mayfield.

Raye leaned toward Serenity and whispered "Serenity, so how are things going with my dear old big brother. I know how you felt about the engagement but you two seemed very comfortable at dinner together."

"It was a little rough at first, I cannot lie, but I have always loved him and he loves me. It was a match made in heaven I dear say. I am just glad that we have gotten to this far." Serenity whispered back.

"This far? Why Serenity, what happed?" Raye asked with a concerned look on her tanned face.

"I was going to leave him and he caught me. Simple as that. He gave me no choice but to stay and an offer at happiness. I am so glad that he did." Serenity smiled and patted Raye's hand. "Please don't you worry sister- in- law. I feel as if we shall be related till the day we breathe our last breath."

Raye smiled. She was very glad that her brother got his act together.

"Serenity?" Darien asked from across the room. "Did you tell my dear sister about the party at the Mayor's Mansion?"

"PARYTY! SERE! How dare you keep such things from me!" Raye smiled and smacked Serenity's leg.

"Oh, Darien! Why is it you had to spoil my surprise? Well then! I have talked to Lita Pearson and it shall be a welcoming party for both of us in to San Francisco. It will be wonderful networking for James. Only the finest people in San Francisco will be invited."

"This is wonderful! Sere, we shall go shopping tomorrow for new dresses."

"Oh, no Raye! You just bought all new clothing before we arrived. One of those dresses had to be suitable for a small gathering?" James pleaded with his wife.

"James, this is not just a 'small gathering' it is the Mayor for our good Lord's sake and I must be seen in the newest fashion." Raye argued back, eyes glaring violet at her husband.

"Well then James, it seems that tomorrow you should start looking for an office and a small box to live in after my sister shops you out of house and home" Darien laughed at his bother- in –law.

"Darien, we have no house… we live with you. I know that you wouldn't mind spoiling your sister to a new frock."

"Oh, thank you Darien!" Raye threw her arms around her big brother and James smirked in Darien's direction. What had he gotten himself in to?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the couples were enjoying breakfast when Patrick showed in Seyia Kou. He stood at the doorway behind Patrick hoping to catch a glimpse of Mrs. Shields.

"Mr. Kou, ladies and gentlemen." Patrick said and then turned out of the room.

"Oh, I hope that I am not disturbing your breakfast." Seyia apologized.

"Mr. Kou, please sit and enjoy breakfast with us. This is my sister and brother in-law Mr. and Mrs. Deluca. I would like for you to update my husband on the garden." Serenity said. "Mrs. Evans, please set Mr. Kou a spot at the table."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shields." Seiya took his seat.

Serenity did not know how to approach her run in's with Seiya Kou to her husband. He was doing a fantastic job and she would hate to lose him over a few ill phrased statements from him. She felt if he could see how much her and husband loved each other he would back off and complete the job.

Darien on the other hand, was rather uncomfortable with the fact that she had asked him to sit with them. He was a very observant man and he noticed how Seyia's eye went directly to his bride. Serenity was always a very kind and genital woman so she obviously didn't mean any harm in it. This, however; was not going to stop him from being cold toward the man that was intently watching his wife's every move.

"Mr. Kou. How long till the backyard is complete. I was told that you only hire the best and most jobs are completed with in a few weeks." Darien could not stop the sharp demanding tone in his voice.

" Well, usually it does but this is a special case. I have taken the liberty to order in some special varieties of roses for the garden. These roses are divine and are being shipped over from Greece where they originally were used to worship their goddesses. I felt that it was appropriate, especially since your wife asked the yard to be made an Eden." His eyes went from Darien's midnight blue to Serenities cerulean blue when me mentioned the word goddess.

Darien was about to lose him cool. How dare this man eye his wife in front of the whole table?

"That sounds so wonderful. You shall have to do James and I yard when we find a house." Said Raye trying to distract her brother. She knew the tone that he was giving Mr. Kou.

"Yes, Mrs. Deluca. It would be my pleasure." Seyia knew that Darien was getting upset with his presence. How did that beautiful creature tolerate his cold voice and demanding tone? He would put a stop to it and make sure that Serenity had every possible happiness.

"Mr. Kou, are you here everyday?" Darien asked as he sipped his black coffee.

"Of course, this is a very special project. I have done quite a bit but I feel that this project needs special attention." Once again his eyes going toward Serenity. Darien noticed how Serenity began to revert her eyes down to the table looking rather uncomfortable in her own home.

"Is that so? I am glad that you pay so much attention to your work, but how are your other projects though town going? I would hate for you to defer the others for this simple garden project. I have a wonderful idea, since my lovely wife will be working with the decorator you can come by everyday after breakfast and we can walk the garden. You can give me a quick update and then you are free to check on your other accounts in town. I hope that this helps. Serenity and I have the same taste and I feel that this will also take a burden off of my wife."

Seiya swallowed hard. He could not disagree with Dr. Shields. He was paying the bill and it was his home. "Oh course, Dr. Shields. I could use the extra time on my other accounts." He said reluntanly giving Serenity one last look.

"Well, then," Darien said as stood up from the table looking very stern, "Let's walk the garden Mr. Kou and you may give me a quick update. Then you are free to go about your day."

Seiya stood and said his goodbyes to all at the table and followed Darien out to the garden. As soon as they left Raye and James began to laugh uncontrollably. Serenity just giving a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I do love when he does that. Serenity I thought he may very well kill your contractor." Raye laughed though tears.

"I would have done the same thing as well. Serenity, he could not keep his eyes off you. If someone looked at my wife like that, well lets just say he would be buried under those Grecian roses." James said taking Raye's hand in his passively.

"I thought I was losing my mind! I had never had anyone make me feel so uncomfortable in my life. I was so looking forward to helping with the garden, but I am glad Darien has taken it over. Then I won't have to hide every time Seiya comes over. He would stay all day. I would have to sneak over to Mina's to get him to leave me alone." Serenity stood up from the table. Raye and James followed suit.

"Serenity, let us go shopping before we have tea with Lita Pearson." Raye asked. She was looking forward to walking around the city.

"Of, couse. We will just ride with Darien and James in to town." The ladies proceeded up the stairs to freshen up with James went to meet Darien in the garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seiya stood on the steps after Dr. Shields had shown him out. Darien Shields would pay for intrudeing on him seeing his goddess everyday. I will have to show the good doctor who the bigger man is; Serenity will be mine. He put on his top hat and walked down the street to his next job.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update! I didn't know where this story was going but now I have a good idea!

The ladies waved good-bye to their husbands and Daniel drove them in to town. Raye sneered at the thought of purchasing a new frock from a department store so they drove in towm to one of the finest tailors that San Francisco had to offer. The older man and his wife were quite taken with the ladies. Picking fabric and new styles was so much fun.

"Aw, Daniel, I am so sorry you had to wait so long." Serenity said handing him hatboxes and bags to put in the truck.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Shields. It I always my pleasure." Daniel graciously accepted the packages from Raye placing them in the trunk.

They started the long drive to the mayor's mansion where they were going to enjoy a light lunch with Lita Pearson, the Mayors wife. They were shown in by a young maid who wore a black dress with a white apron over it and a small white hat in her hair. She showed them to the foyer where Lita was already waiting with Ami and Mina. The ladies exchanged greeting.

"Oh, I am so glad that you could all make it." Lita gushed. "As soon as they announce lunch we shall enjoy tea on the back patio."

"Oh, I do agree. It is a beautiful day." Ami said excited but sad at the same time to be away from Joshua. Serenity and Raye made themselves comfortable in the elaborately decorated parlor. Raye chatted on about her new dress that her dear brother was having made for her.

"Ladies, lunch and tea is ready at your earliest connivance," A rather larger looking maid, in the same maid outfit announced.

The girls followed her out the parlor toward the rather large back yard. Rolling green hill and hydrangea's lined the walkway out to a large table covered with an umbrella.

"Oh, Lita, this is most defiantly the most beautiful yard I have seen so far in San Francisco." Serenity said.

"Oh, thank you. I just recently had a lot of work put in to it. The old mayor didn't throw parties I did." Lita winked at them.

The girls laughed are enjoyed nice conversation and had lunch.

"Serenity?" Lita asked keeping her voice down. "Why is my contractor staring at you?"

Serenity slowly turned her head around only to see Seiya staring at her from across the lawn. Suddenly she felt very insecure about her surroundings. Raye turned her head to see what made Serenity go pale.

"Why is he here?" Raye hissed to Lita.

"Seiya Kou is my contractor for the fountain I am having put in." Lita said unknowing as to why Raye looked so offended.

"Dr. Shields is not going to be very happy that he is here. Serenity has been hiding at my house for weeks." Mina said when she saw him too.

"Why is that?" Ami had just picked up the conversation.

"Darien hired him to do the back yard, and originally I was in charge… until Seiya made a few rude comments."

Lita gasped. "What happened?"

Raye butted in, "Darien took over the project making one very angry Seiya."

"Well, as he very well should! He won't bother us or my husband will have him fired. Come ladies, let me show you around the garden and I can tell you what I have planned for the welcoming party!"

The girls followed Lita around her rather large backyard and Lita told them her plans for next week's party. Serenity some how managed to wander off in to the roses, taking the time to smell every blooming bud individually. Not paying much attention to her surroundings as she walked though the rose maze she gasped when some one grabbed her hand from behind.

"Don't be scared Serenity." A smooth voice answered.

Serenity turned around only to be face to face with Seyia. She instantly tried to pull away her hand but he only held tighter.

"Please, Mr. Kou, let go." He gave a small nod and let go of her hand as her request.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Serenity. I know you can't love that cruel husband of yours." He purred stepping closer to her.

Serenity stepped back a step almost tripping in to the rose bed. She tried to mask her anger, "Mr. Kou. Please address me as Mrs. Shields and my husbands and I relationship is none of your business." She picked up her dress as to walk away but he blocked her path.

"Let me pass."

"Your relationship is my concern. I love you, Serenity and you will someday see it. I will take you away from him." He stepped closer seeing as to how she was trapped. He took his finger and traced her jaw.

Serenity was scared now. "Please, leave me alone." She said softly unlocked her eyes with his.

"Serenity!" Several female voices yelled. "Serenity."

Seyia smirked. "Your friends are looking for you. I will have you, Serenity. Make no mistake about that." With that he walked away. Serenity couldn't keep the fear from entering her mind and tears began to freely flow.

That's how the girls found her. Crying in the rose garden. Serenity wouldn't talk to anyone. Raye was so concerned that Daniel drove them both to Darien's Practice. A new receptionist greeted them.

"I am Raye Deluca, Dr. Shield's sister. I need to see my brother immediately." Raye pleaded holding Serenity close to her by the waist. The young girl left the desk in a rush only to come back a few minutes later with her brother. As soon as Serenity saw Darien's face, full of concern, she ran to him gripping him tight around the waist, and began sobbing in to his white coat.

"Raye, what happened to her!" He wrapped his arms around his petite beauty. She was obviously upset. Darien picked up her small form like a baby taking her in to a private patient room. She continued to sob in to Darien's shirt the whole time.

"Serenity." He tried to put her down but she only held on tighter.

"Sere?" Raye said worried when she closed the door.

"Honey, please tell me what happened." Darien begged.

Serenity looked up in to his ocean blue eyes. "He… he threatened me." She whispered.

Darien looked angry now. "WHO!"

"Seiya. He threatened to take me away from you." She cried. "I thought he would too. He cornered me in the rose garden and told me that I didn't love you and he would have me." She cried openly.

Darien was furious. He tried to cover up his anger to try and calm down his upset wife. He held her close and kissed her face.

"Raye, please go call your husband and have him bring the boys to dinner tonight." Raye did as she was told. Raye had seen her brother upset like this before over Serenity, not that she knew, but it was not going to be pretty especially when he dragged in Malcolm, Zach, James and she was pretty sure the Mayor would have a say in this now too.

"Serenity." He whispered. "No one will ever take you away from me. Do you understand?" He lifted her chin so look in to her eyes. Seiya must have really scared his little fireball. He wanted to kill the man.

"Darien… he was so adamant. With this strange look in his eye. It was scary. He told me he loved me." She whispered out softly

"He what?" Darien's eyes turned black he was so mad. Serenity put her hand to his face to calm him down. "Serenity, I am going home with you. He will never step foot with in 500 miles of you or I will kill him."

Serenity could tell he was serious. She had never seen him this angry, he was usually very passive. She leaned up and kissed him gently but he kissed her back out of clear possession. Serenity was his and only his. It had been that way since she was four years old. He picked up his bride and set her feet on the floor wrapping his arm around her waist and basically carried her to the car where Daniel was waiting.

Seiya would be a dead man soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The men stayed up late that night in the parlor drinking brandy and smoking cigars. They discussed the inevitable ruin of Seyia Kou. It would happen as a domino effect. As soon as Nathan, the Mayor, fired him and then Darien, the great doctor, fired him, people would soon stop hiring him to do their yards and contracted labor.

The annihilation of his business would force him out of town, but until this happened how could they keep him away from Serenity?

"I hate to admit this, but I do understand his appeal to your wife." Malcolm said while taking a puff of the cigar.

Darien shot him a look of fury.

"Now, now. I didn't mean it like that. I am just assuming that the way he feels about Serenity is the way that we all feel about our wives. We all manipulated them in one way or another to marry us."

The men nodded in agreement, some of their faces being graced with small smiles as they remembered the ways that they tricked their loves in to marrying them. Darien on the other hand did not agree.

"I did not trick or manipulate Serenity in to marrying me." Darien stated quite sure of himself.

Malcolm and James burst out laughing. "Oh please!" James slapped his knee in a fit of laugher.

"You were the worst! First, you used family ties to make her marry you and to make sure no one else married her you went behind her back and made her father force a rule that she could not court anyone until she was eighteen." Malcolm said running his hand along the mantle on the fireplace where he was standing swirling his brandy.

"Well, she belongs to me." Darien growled. The men looked at him with his fury and possessiveness in his eyes. They all understood what he meant though. They all felt the same way about their wives.

It was a silent pact that the men made that night. They would watch out for each other's wives and it would start with the protection of Serenity.

It was Friday. Darien woke from his nightmare only to be greeted by a rain beating against the windows. The room was dark and Darien could barley make out the blue on the walls. Serenity was snuggled in his arms breathing deeply. Darien kissed her temple and pulled her close to him. The nightmare he had came back to him in bits.

Serenity was running from someone and she was clearly scared. Bright lights flooded his dream and then he awoke with a start. Serenity began to stir from sleep. Her eyes opened slowly to revel his big blue orbs. A smile caught in the corner of his mouth when she saw that Darien was looking down on her.

"Morning." She said wondering how long he had been looking at her like that. Sometimes it was unsettling as much as it was comforting.

"Morning. Beautiful day, isn't it?" He chuckled.

Serenity frowned when she realized how dark the room was and that rain was pounding against the windows. "Ugg" She moaned only to close her eyes again and burrow her face in to Darien's smooth chest.

Darien gave a hearty chuckle. "Come on my love. Raye and James will be up soon. Let us get dressed then we can figure out what to do on this rainy Friday."

"You are going to work and I am going to hide at Mina's," she stated.

"Nope, I am staying here with you today."

"Really?" She smiled wide.

"Really. So after I take care of some business what would you like to do?"

"I already know what we can do." Serenity purred against his chest and looked up at him seductively. Her lips caught his softly. She gently suckled on his bottom lip making a small moan come from his throat.

Darien flipped her over as he could hover over her kissing her passionately. She giggled between kisses and ran her hands up and down his smooth back.

They made love for an hour. It was slow and sensual. Darien wanted her to know how he felt about her and the longer it dragged it out the more she knew how much he loved her. They dressed and came down just in time for breakfast. Raye and James followed in to the dining room right behind them. A permanent blush stained Raye's cheeks. I guess they were up to no good this morning as well.

They all sat down to breakfast talking a bit louder than usual because of the noise from the storm. Mina and Malcolm had joined them for breakfast using the newly added gate in the backyard as a way of private admittance. Thunder boomed and Serenity gave a little shriek making every one laugh. The girls talked about the party tomorrow night and the men kept a quite conversation at the other end of the table.

It was when a knock at the door was heard that only the storm could be heard. Darien, Malcolm and James stood and followed Patrick to the door not before giving Serenity and the girls a warning to stay in the dining room.

Seyia hated when the weather was bad like this. The rain came in almost horizontally drenching him as he walked up the front steps. He waited an extra hours to go to the Shields house. Mr. Shields, he bet, waited for him to show up and when he didn't he would have left for work leaving just Serenity there with the staff. He would beable to take her today. Hopefully she would be packed and waiting for him and she should know that he would have shown up later than usual so that they could make their escape from Darien Shields cruel ways. As soon as he got her far away from her husband then they could send an annulment of marriage. Seyia was sure that there was no way that they could have consummated the marriage.

Seyia walked to the door shaking his umbrella off and giving the knock on the large wooden door. He smiled to himself. Today Serenity would be his and he looked forward to seeing her beautiful smile and flushed rose colored cheeks.

What he wasn't expecting was three very angry, very large men to answer the door. All feelings of happiness were eliminated as soon as he saw Darien Shields cold angry face staring him down from the other side of the door.

Why was he home? Where was his beautiful angel to great him? Surly she didn't tell him what happened in the garden.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Shields. I see that you waited for me to tour the garden." Seyia said with a fake smile on his face.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show today. After all you are an hour late; nonetheless, I am pleased that you came." Darien said with a stern face.

Seyia didn't like where this was heading. "Oh… really?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, I am glad that you came so I could give you payment for services rendered." Darien looked smug and handing him a check.

"But, I haven't finished the garden for Serenity yet."

"Her name is Mrs. Shields to you, Mr. Kou. I will no longer be needing your services. Please vacate the premises."

Seyia was shocked. This man was denying him, his right to see Serenity. He must have been the one that made Serenity leave while he came to work. Serenity must have mentioned him too much for Mr. Shields jealousy. That's why she was at Mina's when he came over. Thank the good Lord that the gate was installed so he could peek in at her over there. It has already been torture that Dr. Shields had been denying him to see her the last week when he insisted that he take over the garden.

"Mr. Shields. I am sure that I have given no need for dissatisfaction. I am the best contractor in town." Seyia stated matter-a-factly.

"Sir, you were the best contractor in town and let me say this clearly. If you come with in one mile of my wife I will have you thrown in jail. Do you understand?" Darien growled and Seyia stepped back a bit looking at the anger on not only his face but on the face of Mr. Parks and Mr. Deluca.

Seyia's face went red. He had a feeling that this could ruin his business. Serenity was worth it, he thought. He would just have to come back later to get her.

"Very well then. Good day gentlemen." Seyia tipped his hat and opened his umbrella. Slowly he turned to trot down the stairs to the muddy street below.

Darien closed the door.

"That was to easy, Darien. Something is not right." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm is correct. From what Raye told me about Serenity yesterday in the garden was quite frightening." James agreed with his long time friend.

"I know. Something is not right. I will just have to watch Serenity a bit closer."

James and Malcolm nodded in a agreement and went to join the ladies in the parlor.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Serenity, try and hold it a bit longer. We are almost home." Raye pleaded with her sister in law.

Serenity was looking very pale in the back of the automobile. Her new gown was ruined with the up-heaved dinner that was served at the Mayor's mansion earlier in the night. It was the night of the arrival ball that Mrs. Lita Pearson was throwing for her new friends. The enormous backyard of the mansion was beautiful with paper lanterns and a live orchestra. The elaborate dinner in the dining room was to die for. Only the most sophisticated and wealthy of San Francisco were invited, giving the gentlemen plenty of business.

FLASHBACK

Serenity, Mina, Ami and Raye looked stunning laughing and chatting with their new acquaintances. Darien stayed close to his dear wife at all times. Even though Nathan had taken extra precautions with security, something did not set right with him tonight.

It was when desert was about to be served with a champagne toast on the back balcony did he notice that Serenity was looking a bit pale.

"Serenity? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, my stomach is a bit upset. I have been feeling like this for almost a week and it always passes." She gave him a weak smile.

"Love, come. I will take you home." Darien motioned for them to leave, but Serenity grabbed his arm in an effort to stay.

"Darien, we can't. We are the guests of honor. I can make it a few more hours."

One look at her pouty face he gave in. "Okay, but the moment you feel worse, please let me know so I can take you home."

"I love you darling."

"I love you too, my Serenity."

After the toast a messenger arrived with a letter for Darien from his partner stating that there was an emergency at the practice and he was needed at once. There was a trolley incident downtown and many people were hurt.

"Serenity, love, Andrew needs me at the practice. I will send Daniel around with the car as soon as he drops me off." Darien kissed his wife on the cheek and went to inform James of his departure and that he should watch Serenity.

"Keep an eye on both girls, James. Something just doesn't feel right. I'll send Daniel right back, Serenity is not feeling well and I want him here to take her home."

"I know what you mean. I will see you at home." James complied and went to find his wife.

It was not even ten minutes that Darien left that Serenity excused herself to empty the contents of her stomach all over her dress as she tried to run to the bathroom. Raye immediately called for, Daniel the driver, to take them home upon seeing that Serenity could not keep anything down.

"Raye, Daniel will be right back. Darien said he would send him right back as soon as he made it to the practice."

"Well, then call for a taxi. I need to get her to the practice." Raye spat.

"No…" Serenity wined holding her stomach.

"Serenity, please let me take you to Darien's Practice." Raye pleaded with her sister-in-law who was now curled up on a bench outside of the house.

"No, no please just take me home to go to bed. It must be the flu from the horrible weather we have been having. I have given him so much grief; I would hate to embarrass him over a sick stomach." Serenity pleaded, embarrassed by her sudden sickness and small audience of friends that had gathered around the sick woman.

"Raye, let my driver Thomas take you and Serenity home." Nathan said.

"Yes, Raye, please take her home. I will wait for Daniel to come back and I will be right behind you both." James agreed.

END FLASHBACK

Serenity tried to make it up the steep steps to her home without dry heaving. Raye was right behind her. Serenity did not make it and Raye was there to hold back the lose bits of hair that had fallen out of her elaborate hair do.

"I feel better after that one." Serenity said wiping her mouth.

"Ugg, I don't. Let's just get you inside." Raye said with a grimace.

"Oh my poor dear! What has happened to you? Mrs. Deluca, quickly now, let's get her out of this gown and in bed." Mrs. Evans screeched when she saw her pale, frail mistress.

Raye and Mrs. Evans helped Serenity out of her soiled dress in to her night clothes placing a bucket next to the side of the bed just in case she needed it.

"Oh the poor babe. I will send word for the Doctor at once." Mrs. Evans said after closing the door to Serenity's room.

"Speaking if which, James said he would be right behind us. I wonder why he is not home yet?" Raye wondered as they walked toward her room at the opposite side of the house.

"Maybe Master Deluca stooped to see Dr. Shields to tell him of his wife's sickness."

"Hum. Well goodnight Mrs. Evans. Thank you for all of your help." Raye was trying to hold back the feeling that something was just wrong when she walked it to her room and suddenly the whole room went dark as she fell to the ground un-conscience.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open only to revel a dark room. The covers were pulled in tightly around her and she tried to reach over to feel if Darien had come home yet. It was when she noticed the shadow in the room, pulling things out of the closet and shoving them in to a bag on the floor.

Serenity tried to fix her eyes on the person, but it was just too dark. "Darien? What are you doing? It's late come to bed."

A small laugh was heard from the figure. "Come now my love. Get up and get dressed we will be leaving soon."

Serenity shot up in fear. "Who… who are you and what do you want?"

"You know who I am my love. I know that you have been waiting for this for some time now. Hurry and get up. I had expected you to be packed, waiting for me."

"Seyia…" she hissed pulling the covers around her tighter.

"Hurry my love. We don't have much time." He threw a dress at her. "Get dressed; we have to leave before that sister of yours wakes up."

"Raye! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Serenity was scared now. Where was Darien?

"Hush! Get dressed now. We don't have much time. Raye will be just fine… and furious when she wakes up" Seyia came to the bed and grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her up.

"Get… dressed… now." The look in his eye was that of almost pure evil. Serenity did as she was told. She quickly put on the dress in a panic. Seyia grabbed the suitcase and then her hand and pulled her in to the darkness of her house. Slowly they made their way down the stairs, Seyia holding firmly to Serenity's upper arm.

"Seyia, please. Let me go. I don't feel well.." Serenity begged as Seyia threw open the back door and headed out in to the garden.

"Hush. I know this is hard my love, but let's just get out of here and soon we can be together."

"Seyia… please. I don't feel…." Serenity turned away from him and up heaved all over the pavement.

"What? Serenity… are you sick… are you pregnant? DID HE RAPE YOU!" Seyia was mad and pulled Serenity up to face him.

'Pregnant' she thought. With pure instinct she raised her knee and kneed him in the groin. Seyia fell to the ground and Serenity battled to contain her nausea as she ran though the back gate that led to Mina's house. None of the lights were on. 'They must still be at the party.'

"Serenity! Where are you? I will find you… you will be mine."

Serenity tried every door on the back patio of the Park's house but all of them were locked.

"I'll find you! Come on now. Your husband and his friends ruined my business! I will have you! Come to me now!" He screamed and it sounded like he threw something against the fence.

Serenity fell to the ground, trying to hold back tears. Her head was spinning from the sickness… ' No.. Don't let him get you. Be strong. What if you are pregnant? Do it for your baby!' Serenity's mind yelled at her. Slowly she picked herself up and began to walk toward the gate that led to the street, stumbling on the way.

"I have given up everything for you! I know you feel the same way. Don't be scared, I won't let him have you." Seyia yelled.

Serenity heard Seyia come through the gate that connected the two backyards, she ran as fast as she could out the front gate and down the steps to the road. Bright light's sped toward her. She screamed and something hit her full on… she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long! I hated the way it was written so I had to sit on it for a couple of weeks. I think I will add an epilogue.

Chapter 10

Malcolm and Mina Parks felt the obligation to stay awhile after Serenity, Darien, James and Raye left. It was very important for social standing that they explain to the guests why they left, when they were asked. They frolicked from couple to couple as quickly as they could to answer any questions regarding the disappearances of the Delucas and the Shields. An hour later a very tired Mina and a very happy Malcolm, since he managed to open three new accounts tonight, climbed into the back of their automobile with their driver. Mina rested her head against her husbands shoulder as they drove down the street.

They didn't get too far down the dimly lit road when Malcolm noticed a man in distress on the side of the road.

"Martin! Stop. That looks like the Shields automobile." Malcolm exclaimed with a start causing Mina to jump up.

On the side of the road was the Shields car with Daniel and James standing next to the rear tire.

"Malcolm, my friend, thank the Lord you are here. We have a flat."

"I can see that, but where are Serenity and Raye?" Malcolm wondered.

"I sent them ahead with Nathan's driver. I know he dropped them off because he drove by here about forty-five minutes ago."

Mina walked around to the back tire and took a look. "Why haven't you fixed it yet?"

"The spare is missing, Miss Parks." Daniel said with a shrug. He always kept the car in the finest condition and he was sure he just checked all of the tires including the spare.

Mina knelt down to the popped tire. "Mina, love, you are going to get your gown dirty."

"Hush." Mina kneeled under the car and pulled out a long wooden stake. She sat up and showed it to her husband.

"That's a gardening stake." James pointed out.

"How would a gardening stake get under the car to pop the tire?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"SEYIA! That's how a gardening stake would get n to the tire. Hurry get in to my car." Malcolm yelled.

The feeling of panic set in. James had been stuck on the side of the road for over an hour. Seyia could have already harmed Raye and Serenity. Malcolm and James saw the look in Seyia's eye the morning they had confronted him. He was not of sane mind that much they could tell.

Milton drove fast down the road and hit the turn to the Shields house very quickly, that's when they saw the blond haired beauty run out in to the middle of the street with Seyia following her very closing running down the steps from the Parks front lawn.

"HIT THE BRAKES, MILTON!" Mina cried.

Milton slammed on the brakes but not fast enough, everyone closed their eyes for the impact. "BOOM"

Tears welled in Mina's eyes. They had just hit her best friend and cousin. Quickly they scrambled out of the car.

Darien was just finishing up on the last patient of the trolley incent. It was a young boy, only twelve, who was riding the trolley to pick up medication for his grandmother. He fell from the trolley and broke his arm. Darien was putting on the last of the plaster, trying to keep up a happy face. He felt something was wrong and he could not wait to leave the Practice to get home to his wife.

"All done here, sonny." He patted the young man on the back. "Here is your grandmother's medication and don't get that cast wet. I will see you back here in two weeks to check on it."

"Yes, sir."

"All right now. Get home quickly."

Darien quickly ran to his office taking off his lab coat and hung it behind the door. He picked up the phone to call Daniel but there was no answer at the house. He called again, still no answer. Darien began to panic and threw on his tuxedo coat that he had worn earlier. He was going to have to run home.

Darien grabbed the front door to pull it open, when all of a sudden he was being pushed back. Malcolm was carrying in his wife who was unconscious in his arms. Her face and arms were bleeding; Raye was limping in behind them on James arm.

"Serenity! What happened Malcolm?"

"I will tell you in a minute, let's put her in a hospital bed."

"Yes, right this way." Darien was shaking, words could not even express how he felt at the moment, and all he could do was go in to doctor mode.

"Andrew! Please, examine my sister. She looks like she has a head injury."

Malcolm laid Serenity down in to the bed. Darien took out a small light and checked her eyes and felt for a temperature and any broken bones.

"She is just coconscious and dehydrated, but I don't understand why, she has no broken bones or head injuries." He explained to the nurse that had come in behind them.

"Please get some fluids in to my wife and start taking care of the cuts and scrapes. Any news on my sister?"

At that moment Andrew came in. "Your sister was hit quite hard on the head with a blunt object, she has a mild concussion. We will have to wake her every two hours."

Darien nodded and then met his friends in the waiting room. Everyone could clearly see he was trying to control his anger. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I want the whole damn story." He finally let out.

"Seyia…" was the only word James could get out.

Darien stood up his face went all red. He was about to explode. "SEYIA WHAT! LOOK AT MY WIFE! WHAT DID HE DO TO HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"You can't." Malcolm said very quietly. "He is already dead."

"What?"

"Come on Darien. Sit down and have a seat. We will explain everything to you until the cops show up here to get a statement." James urged him. Silent tears still ran down Mina's face. There was so much blood.

"Right after you left, Serenity became very sick, so I sent her home with Raye in Nathan's car. I waited for Daniel. We were not five minutes behind them when the tire went flat. We went to change the spare but it was missing. It wasn't until Mina and Malcolm were on their way home that they stopped to help us. Mina pulled gardening sake out of the tire… then we realized that Seyia had sabotaged the car. We raced home only to see Serenity running across the road and Seyia chasing her." Mina snuffled a snob and James went on with the story.

"We tried to stop but we were too late. We thought we hit and killed Serenity but when we went around the outside of the car Seyia was lying in the road.

FLASHBACK

"WE KILLED HER! WE KILLED SERENITY!" Mina sobbed from the back seat. Malcolm jumped out of the car and ran to the front. Seyia lay bloodied in the road. Serenity laid unconscious to the right of him.

"SERENITY!" Mina cried as she saw her cousin alive but knocked out. She ran to her and wiped the dirt from her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry…." Seyia heaved from him bloody face. "I love her …. And she loves…. Him." He wheezed and James made his way to Seyia.

"Where is Raye? Where is my wife?" James said.

"Up… upstairs. I'm sorry." Seyia's life began to slip away from him. "I think… I think Serenity is with….. Child. I love her." The light left his eye and Malcolm was saddened by the event that just took place.

End Flashback

The police came and left taking statements from all parties present. Serenity still slept in her unconscious setting. Darien did not want to tell her if she was pregnant because she may have lost the baby when she was pushed out of the vehicle's way. There were no signs on bleeding, but that does not mean that it survived. Dairen stayed by her side all night long.

The sun crept in the morning and Darien felt his face being caressed. Serenity was awake and was brushing his unruly ebony hair out of his eyes.

"Serenity!" Darien quickly sat up and kissed his wife with passion. She let out a giggle after she caught her breath. "Your all right."

"Yes, love. We are all right." She smiled.

"We… so you know?"

"I assumed that I was pregnant and I am pretty sure that I still am." Serenity's hands automatically went to her stomach.

"Sere, I am so sorry I could not be there for you." Serenity cupped his chin.

"You were there for me. You gave me strength to get away. He would have taken me away from you and it gave me the strength I needed to go on. "

"I would have searched for you till the day I died."

"I know love." He stomach grumbled loudly and Darien laughed.

"I guess you would like to eat?"

She nodded.

Darien left the room to send his receptionist down the street to the bakery to get some breakfast for James and Raye that were also still staying in the practice. He returned to the room to find Serenity looking out the window. A small tear ran down her porcelain face.

"He is dead… isn't he?" She whispered wiping the tear away.

"Yes…" Darien whispered taking her hand.

"I never wanted him to die. I just wanted him to leave me alone." Serenity sobbed.

Darien pulled her close. "It wasn't your fault. He was crazy in the head. He thought you loved him and wanted to run away from him. Please, my love, please don't cry. He saved your life by pushing you out of the way. He saved the baby."

She looked up at him with big happy eyes. He hands went to her stomach. "Our baby" She whispered.

Darien kissed her temple. "Yes, our baby."


End file.
